The present invention relates to a compatible multivoice broadcasting receiver, and particularly to the multivoice broadcasting receiving apparatus having a common processing circuit for both one-carrier component L+R of a Korean multivoice system and main channel signal L+R of a American multivoice broadcasting system and which selectively receives the Korean and American multivoice broadcasting system.
Generally, the Korean multivoice broadcasting system adopts two carrier system that transmits a main channel signal L+R on an existing first audio channel, and transmits a bilingual broadcasting signal (hereinafter referred to as a BIL signal) and a pilot signal which is a distinction signal that distinguishes the bilingual broadcasting signal and the stereo broadcasting signal on a second audio channel for use with the multivoice broadcasting system. However, the American multivoice broadcasting system transmits a main channel signal L+R, a stereo broadcasting signal L-R, a SAP (Second Audio Program) signal for the bilingual broadcasting and a telemetry signal for telemetering, on one channel.